Parejas muy disparejas
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: #30DaysHQWriting. Todo un mes de pequeños drabbles u oneshots sobre diferentes parejas de Haikyuu. Day 31: The End/The Future (KageHina). Shoyo observo el camino desde la ventanilla del copiloto. Pensando en cuanto adoraba a sus amigos y que sin duda alguna, no sería tan feliz con Tobio si nunca los hubieran conocido.
1. Beginning

Termino mi hiatus con un reto de 30 días de Haikyuu. Aunque hace poco que me puse al día con esta serie la AMO con toda fibra de mi ser y he de decir, que cuando me entere de este reto me dije "hell yes, yo le entro" y aquí me ven. Cada día subiré un pequeño drabble u oneshot con el tema del día. No puedo afirmar que sea de una sola pareja, pero sí que pondré todo mi amor en este proyecto. En fin, sin más, disclaimer y el fic

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, porque entonces el yaoi sería canon**

* * *

KageHina.

Y se miraban. Nerviosos y avergonzados. Kageyama con su expresión de siempre y Hinata inusualmente serio. A pesar del poco espacio que los separaba, no despegaban la vista del otro, al menos no, hasta que Kageyama decidió hablar.

-Hazlo - demandó logrando que el sonrojo que el más pequeño tenía se expandiera por todo su rostro

-¡No me presiones! - atino a decir Hinata, bajo la cabeza, observando los pies de ambos.

Estaban en una posición incomoda, podía jurar que si alguno de ellos se movía el otro caería al suelo. Aunque tal vez solo estaba el peligro de golpearse con la puerta.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Su tono de voz era nervioso, inseguro. Incluso parecía que le suplicaba que fuera el moreno quien lo hiciera. Pero era fácil deducir que el rey estaba igual de nervioso que él.

Tal vez dejarse llevar por los senpais no fue una buena idea, mucho menos cuando Nishinoya les había convencido a mostrarles un juego muy divertido -según él-. Accedieron porque la curiosidad de ambos muchachitos era demasiada y las explicaciones de Nishinoya no ayudaban demasiado a entenderle.

Finalmente fueron llevados hasta el pequeño armario y cuando preguntaron que iban a hacer, Suga les explico el juego de "7 minutos en el paraíso", que los hizo sonrojarse y antes de alguna replica, Daichi ya les había cerrado la puerta.

Y así regresaban a como empezaban. Discutiendo por quién besaba a quien. Podría ser sencillo elegir no hacerlo, pero sus senpais habían sido muy claros con que si no lo hacían recibirían un horrible castigo... y podías afirmar que era cierto cuando el capitán del equipo era el que te lo decía.

Pero eso no evitaba que su incomodidad disminuyera. Es decir, ¡ambos eran chicos! Chocar las manos, golpes en la espalda -o cabeza-, incluso un abrazo eran permitidos entre compañeros-amigos, pero ¿un beso? ¿Y durante 7 minutos? Tal vez eso era demasiado pedir para los dos chicos de primer año que se odiaron al conocerse.

-Tenemos que hacerlo o nos castigaran - Y sin embargo, Kageyama parecía muy impaciente por hacerlo

-Entonces... - Hinata ya estaba resignado a su situación. Su primer beso sería con el moreno, aunque afirmara que le doliera en el fondo admitía que era lo que más había esperado.

Se vio interrumpido cuando la mano derecha del más alto le toco suavemente la mejilla. Dio un pequeño salto involuntario por el tacto. Una cosa era la brusquedad con la que lo tocaba Kageyama para golpearlo y otra muy diferente el suave toque que le proporcionaba. Se sentía cálido.

-Kageyama-kun - pronuncio con dificultad al sentir como el más alto se inclinaba hacia él

Dios. Lo haría. Lo iban a hacer. Se iban a besar. Pudo sentir la acelerada respiración de Kageyama por sobre sus labios e inconscientemente cerro los ojos y abrió un poco la boca.

Y sucedió. Se habían besado. Un suave roce, ingenuo, tímido, demostrando la inexperiencia de ambos. Después de todo había sido el primer beso de los dos. Pero que se había sentido demasiado bien.

Kageyama se alejo bruscamente, avergonzado por besar a quien creía era su primer y mejor amigo. Con miedo de perderlo por una estupidez que sus senpais les habían impuesto. Y sin embargo, lo siguiente le tomo por sorpresa.

Hinata se había estirado y con sus manos jalaba de la camisa del mayor, para acercarlo y poder besarlo. De nuevo. Kageyama no entendía que sucedía.

Los siguientes minutos fueron borrosos recuerdos de ambos luchando por dominar al contrario. Jadeos entre besos, diciéndose sus nombres y caricias por sobre la ropa que evitaban fuera demasiado abajo. No querían que los mayores les vieran en una situación demasiado incomoda.

Aun cuando sabían que los siete minutos estaban por terminar. Pero la adrenalina de ser encontrados besándose de esa manera solo les incitaba a seguir. Y no podían detenerse.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió. Deteniendoles la labor. Ambos novatos giraron con sorpresa hacia la puerta, aunque sabían que ya no tenían demasiado tiempo, la vergüenza no iba a desaparecer misteriosamente. Sobre todo cuando Kageyama arrinconaba a Hinata con los brazos, para acortar la distancia. Y el peli naranja rodeaba con los brazos el cuello del más alto.

Lo siguiente fue una discusión incomoda entre los presentes. Pues los de tercer año estaban seguros que no lo harían y ya tenían preparado el castigo. Sobretodo Asahi quien no dejaba de murmurar "era una broma, no tenían porque hacerlo", avergonzando aún más a los novatos que se miraban arrepentidos.

Porque besarse no fue simplemente porque los senpais los obligaran. Se sentían atraídos uno del otro y sabían, no sería la primera vez que se besaran. Porque cuando les preguntarán: "¿cómo iniciaron su relación?" la respuesta sería un "preguntale a los senpais". De no ser por ellos, estaban seguros que jamas hubieran iniciado esa loca relación.

* * *

Me gusto tanto este que me da cosa dejarlo como drabble, tal vez al terminar el reto decida hacer un fic KageHina :3c solo tal vez uvu

Bueno, este fue el primero, mañana subiré el que sigue, así que los dejo uvu matta ne

PD: Inicialmente iba a hacerlo DaiSuga, pero nada se me ocurrió con ellos, pero en mi clase de economía personal se me ocurrió lo KageHina y aquí lo ven jaja uvu

PD de la PD: Alguien sabe si el titulo lo puedo dejar como el reto? si es así para cambiarlo porque no se me ocurrió uno mejor.


	2. Date Night

Segundo día, segundo capitulo. Nuevamente llego con un KageHina que me dreno el cerebro. Completamente lo escribí tres veces y este fue el único que me gusto (aunque no estoy totalmente satisfecha con el resultado)

* * *

Salir a cenar con tu pareja no es tan extraño. No cuando estas en preparatoria, es común que esto suceda. Pero no cuando tú nombre es Hinata Shouyo y te preparas para salir con tu novio Kageyama.

Se mira por décima vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo, admirando la combinación que ha elegido. Suspira resignado y regresa al armario, para revolver aún más los cajones. Sin decidir por un atuendo que se ajuste a su personalidad.

El timbre de la casa le alerta que ya no tiene tiempo a cambiarse y termina usando un abrigo color crema, cubriéndole la camisa. Pantalones flojos de un tono café con las bolsas de cuadritos y unos tenis a juego.

-Ya llego Kageyama-kun - le avisa su madre que contenta asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, Hinata se sonroja a más no poder para diversión de su madre - que te diviertas - le dice y le deja salir, sin notar, como le tiemblan las piernas a su hijo

Kageyama viste una chaqueta de tonos grises, que le llega abajo de las caderas. El pantalón de color negro y sus tenis oscuros. Casuales, pero finos.

Se miran nerviosos por unos segundos, que parecen eternos, hasta que finalmente Hinata se decide a acercarse.

-¿Nos vamos? -atina a decir el moreno, evitando el contacto visual.

Hinata esta a punto de responder cuando un rápido flash los ciega por momentos, sorprendiéndolos. Giran la vista hacia la mujer que acaba de tomarles una foto.

-Lo siento, ¡es que son tan lindos! - exclama emocionada dando brinquitos y verifica que la foto haya salido perfecta, sin más que decir. Les deja marchar.

El camino es lento e incomodo. Después de todo, nadie dijo que salir con quien fue tu enemigo, amigo y ahora novio sería tan fácil. Considerando además, que se odiaron al iniciar las clases.

-¿A dónde iremos? - pregunta tratando de alivianar el tenso ambiente que se forma, pues su novio no puede quitar esa siniestra mirada de su rostro y empieza a asutar a la gente que los mira por la calle - das miedo así - suspira cansado, no importa cuanto se lo diga, Kageyama no cambia la cara

-Sorpresa - musita el moreno, Hinata lo ve curioso pero no importa cuanto insista por el camino, su querido novio no le explica nada.

Finalmente llegan a lo que parece ser una clase de café. Oculto entre las calles, con colores oscuros y luces bajas. Música suave de fondo, que queda bien con la ambientación. Hinata no puede creer que estén en un lguar así, parece un café. Pero Kageyama parece conocerlo, pues avanza confiado hacia la barra y mira el menú que se encuentra pegado en la pared.

Hinata se acerca sin dejar de ver su alrededor, es acogedor cuando lo miras con cuidado. Tiene grandes ventanales con vidrios oscuros para darle una mejor presencia. Mesas y sillas. O sillones si lo prefieres. Por suerte, el pequeño entiende el motivo para ir allí: discreción.

Le había parecido raro que le invitara a salir, no a comer o a cenar. Pero a salir. Generalmente se quedaban después de las prácticas para besarse o tratar de conversar como pareja. Aunque a veces iban al parque a comer un helado y terminar retándose a una carrera. Su relación era complicada, justo como ellos y eso era lo que lo hacia tan especial.

Sonríe acercándose a su novio, quien le interroga con la mirada que va a ordenar. El pequeño se pierde entre la gran variedad de alimentos que puedes pedir. ¡Hasta parece restaurante! Increíble como es que no hay gente. Pero también supone que tiene que ver con la hora.

Ansioso, pide una malteada de chocolate y la chica del mostrador sonríe antes de ir a preparar la orden, no sin antes indicarles que pueden tomar lugar pues podría tardar.

Ellos obedecen y se sientan en una de las mesas de la esquina, ubicados estratégicamente para que si alguien entra no los vea. Es un poco estúpido esconderse cuando a la gente que debería preocuparles su relación ya lo saben y lo aceptan, la demás gente se puede ir al carajo. Pero como estudiantes de Karasuno y representantes deportivos de la misma, prefieren no arriesgarse a que crean que toda la escuela le va a la otra banqueta. Aunque esta a discusión lo del resto del equipo.

-Siento que me escondes -Hinata termina replicando y se lleva las manos a la boca, arrepentido de lo dicho, anticipando un golpe del contrario cierra los ojos, pero solo siente un peso extra en su cabeza y un suspiro cansado

-Soy el primero que no quiere esconderse - suelta y el menor es el que ahora suspira, pensando lo mismo que su novio

Discretamente, por debajo de la mesa, se sujetan de las manos. Tranquilizándose. Justo cuando llega la chica que les atendió y les entrega sus bebidas junto con una rebanada de pastel, que ambos chicos están seguros, no ordenaron.

-Es el especial por parejas - explica ella, sonrojándolos y sonriendo al ver que su supocisión es cierta - llegaron en buen momento, la oferta estaba por terminar - y sin más, se va.

Se miran entre ellos, pero la sonrisa del peli naranja lo relaja y como la dispareja pareja que son, empiezan a comer y a platicar, o más bien discutir.

-¿Como sabías de este lugar? - pregunta Hinata al devorar su tercera rebanada de pastel, Kageyama termina su bebida antes de responder

-Sugawara-san me hablo de el - comenta casual, acercándose a limpiarle restos del betún que tiene por sobre los labios. Hinata entrando en estado de pánico por esa acción tan peligrosa - nadie nos vio, no seas tan escandaloso, idiota - resopla al notar lo asustado de su novio, pero que admite, fue lindo.

-¡No hagas algo así de peligroso! - el sonrojo no desaparece de sus mejillas, pero Tobio solo puede pensar que es demasiado tierno.

Ignorando cualquier cosa que el pequeño diga, se acerca, demasiado. Anticipando el contacto, Hinata trata de detenerlo colocando sus manos sobre el pecho contrario pero eso solo lo detiene un segundo. Al siguiente, el moreno con sus manos lo sujeta suavemente del rostro y el cuello, para acercarlo con inusual dulzura y plantarle un beso en los labios. Que si bien, el peli naranja resiste al inicio, termina dejándose llevar, ya sin importarle que estén en un lugar público y que probablemente la chica que esta por terminar su turno, les vea besarse.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez la próxima vez, él elegiría donde ir a cenar.


	3. Confessions & cliches

Como todos los días, al terminar la práctica ambos salían a su ya común cita. Habían tratado de ser discretos al inicio, pero al ver que la mayoría del club era pareja entre sí, no tenían la necersidad realmente. Quizá solo no se demostraban tanto cariño frente a los otros.

Asahi sonrío. Recordando la manera en como habían iniciado su extraña relación que sin duda rozaba en lo cliché. Pues él era un chico enorme, gentil y bondadoso. Mientras que su novio era un pequeño lleno de energía que nunca demostraba miedo a hablar y/o gritar.

Volviendo a la manera en que se habían confesado, todo fue por un común 14 de febrero. El castaño había encontrado una carta en su mochila; una bastante curiosa y llena de rayones. Como si quien la escribió no estuviera completamente seguro de hacerlo y no encontraba las palabras que buscaba. Le pareció tierno. A pesar de que no era la primera carta que recibía, si era la primera que lo citaba en la azotea del edificio.

-Que cliché - recordó a Daichi diciéndole eso, mientras sus dos amigos lo empujaban para que fuera al dichoso lugar, pues el más alto tenía miedo de que fuera una linda chica y él tuviera que rechazarla porque no la ilusionaría - ¿te gustaría que fuera Nishinoya? - su capitán a veces podía ser muy molesto cuando le confesabas quien te gustaba, así que con esa declaración el rostro de Asahi cambio a un carmesí y para terminar con todas esas molestias, finalmente accedió a ir

Después de todo, al mal paso darle prisa.

Pero al llegar a la azotea se encontró con la persona menos esperaba: al pequeño libero. La situación fue incomoda. Asahi pensando que a ambos los habían citado allí para confesarse, porque lo admitía. Nishinoya era atractivo y no le sorprendería que varias chicas estuvieran trás él, pero la mirada desconcertada del libero le hizo darse cuenta de que no era así.

Él era el que lo había citado.

-Me gustas - había sido claro y seguro, sin embargo, sus mejillas eran adornadas con un bello carmesí

Y ahora el desconcertado era Asahi, quien tenía el doble de carmesí en su rostro. Con una típica escena que parecía sacada de un anime shoujo, ambos terminaron aclarando la situación. Confesándose, tal vez más de lo debido seguido de un inocente beso, que tiempo después se transformarían en apasionados momentos íntimos, era como habían iniciado esa loca -y definitivamente cliché- relación.

El más alto lanzó una tímida risa al tiempo que veía a su novio morder alegremente su recién comprada paleta. El peli negro frunció el ceño, pensando que quizá el mayor se burlaba de él.

-¿Qué? - pregunto enfurruñado, volviéndose a llevar la paleta a la boca que sin duda daba una imagen algo erótica

-Recordaba - pero por suerte Asahi no era un chico que simplemente pensara en eso, al contrario. Así que no dándole prioridad a la acción que su novio le mostraba continuo, con el menor prestándole atención, curioso. - cuando nos confesamos - y con esa simple frase le regreso el sonrojo al libero

No es que le avergonzara haberse confesado a Asahi, pero si le avergonzaba que había esperado un año entero para decírselo y cuando sucedió, el mayor no lo creía. Había sido sin duda incomodo, curioso e incluso memorable. Porque eso significaba demostrarse constantemente cuanto se querían, que sin duda, les gustaba a ambos.

Asahi giro hacia todos lados antes de inclinarse y depositarle un beso en la mejilla izquierda. Aunque el as solía ser bastante tímido, Nishinoya sabía que cuando se trataba de ambos, podía ser atrevido y mentiría si eso no lo volvía loco. Así como el beso tan apasionado que ambos compartían, teniendo como único expectador la paleta de hielo a medio comer que yacía en el suelo, derritiéndose.

* * *

Tercer día, tercer fic. Al principio tuve problemas con este, pero escribir en clases es mágico para mí. Ya que logré escribir este y el de mañana en mi clase de economía personal jaja. No mucho que decir realmente, escribir todos los días me va a volver loca pero la buena noticia es que ya vienen las vacaciones uvu


	4. Beach

No podía creerlo. No lo entendía. Simplemente no comprendía como resultaba arrastrado con esa parvada sin cerebro. Porque admitamoslo, eran imbéciles. Y sin embargo, allí estaba. Recargado en sus brazos sin intención de moverse de la arena. Ni siquiera para jugar voley playero. Al menos esa era su idea, pero la paz siempre tiene que ser interrumpida.

-Tsukki ¿vas a jugar? - su pseudo amigo de la infancia le miraba suplicante, el sin duda quería jugar

El rubio iba a responder cuando la pareja de idiotas se tuvo que involucrar.

-¡Vamos Tsukishima, hay que jugar! ¡Si el voley normal se siente bien, el playero es como bwaah! - y allí iban las explicaciones raras de Hinata que solo el entendía, que a ojos del rubio solo lo hacia más fastidioso

-¿Y quemarme con este sol? Ni hablar - vale que no era su mejor excusa, pero no iba a perder su tiempo explicándole a los idiotas del voley porque no quería jugar

Al negarse, inicio una nueva pelea que completamente ignoro, pues una vez se negaba a algo, era casi imposible cambiarle la opinión.

Pasados unos minutos, Hinata y Kageyama finalmente los dejaron y Kei pudo sentir la decepción en el pecoso, era obvio que el sí esperaba jugar. Pero como buen amigo que era, no dejaría a Kei solo.

El rubio suspiro enojado consigo mismo, ¿por qué hacia eso a la única persona - después de su familia- que lo soportaba? Discretamente e inutilmente ocultando su sonrojo, alcanzo la mano del pecoso, sorprendiendolo.

-Si quieres jugar, deberías ir - tal vez no sonaba como el en absoluto, peor no podía evitarlo.

Después de todo, el amor te cambia. Aunque le costara admitirlo, amaba a ese pecoso de naturaleza asustada.

No era extraño ver a los dos chicos siempre alejados de los demás, esto era debido a que de vez en cuando tenían su excusa. Como cuando a Tsukishima le daba por demostrarle su amor y para evitar las burlas de sus molestos compañeros se alejaban.

Cuando se trataba del bendito deporte sus compañeros nunca se daban cuenta de como ellos se besaban. Justo como ahora. En un rápido movimiento, Kei había jalado a Tadashi y lo besaba. No con fiereza como la habitación del rubio era testigo, pero si con más intensidad que otras veces.

Después de eso, la perspectiva de la situación cambio. Finalmente podía tener una buena razón para estar con esa parvada de idiotas. Aún si los veían besarse, serían los más comprensivos al tener a la mayoría de los integrantes siendo pareja entre sí.

* * *

Éste hasta el momento es el más corto, lo sé, lo admito y lo siento. Pero no puedo asegurar que sean largos siempre. Hago lo que puedo pero mantener a mi cabeza funcionando para escribir y planear todos los días no es fácil Orz además de que la escuela me absorbe demasiado tiempo y entre clases debo sacar tiempo para escribir ;u;

Me voy no sin antes agradecer a Annie Thompson por sus reviews en estos capítulos, en serio gracias uvu


	5. A strange noise

No era extraño que de vez en cuando fueran al hogar del contrario. Ya fuera para convivir, ver una película y si la casa se encontraba solaa, las paredes de concreto se volvían testigos y complices de sus actos más salvajes e intímos. Y para desgracia de Yuu, ésta última opción no iba a suceder ese día.

El libero de verdad anhelaba que lo hicieran, pero el más alto tenía planeas considerados algo más tranquilos. En esta ocasión, decidieron ver una película. Yuu vengándose por no poder tener una tarde intíma con el as, eligió que ver: algo de terror.

Asahi no era demasiado fan de es género pero por su adorable novio haría lo que fuera. Aunque eso significará gritar y cubrirse detrás de Nishinoya hasta por la mínima escena de "terror". El de barba incluso llegó a pensar que hubiera sido mejor complacer al libero teniendo sexo ese día.

Al terminar por fin la película, se estiraron o al menos solo Yuu que había permanecido en una sola posición durante toda la durante todo el rato. Y debido a que ya era algo tarde, el de peinado alocado se quedaría a dormir en casa. Tanto por la hora como porque su asustadizo novio no quería quedarse solo.

No le molesto quedarse de hecho, planearía una nueva y pequeña venganza. Y así lo hizo. Moviendo objetos estratégicamente antes de que su novio lo viera y luego divertirse con sus reacciones. Aunque el gusto no le duro demasiado pues a la hora de acostarse, Asahi estaba demasiado asustado y no podía dormir.

Asustándose del mínimo ruido que podía escucharse, Nishinoya asegurándole que no era nada y que se durmiera, ambos sin poder dormir. Uno por el miedo y el otro para reconfortar al otro.

Cuando parecía que finalmente se había calmado Asahi, un nuevo ruido los descolocó a ambos.

Se había oído como algo caía al suelo en la cocina. Era estúpido considerarlo, porque estaban solos. Los padres de Asahi habían salido y aunque ya hubieran vuelto, la puerta de la casa hubiera sonado antes que el ruido en la cocina. Así que sus padres sin duda, no eran.

-Ve a ver que ocurre - aunque lo había dicho en tono serio, Yuu podía notar el miedo en su voz

-Ve tú - pero él tampoco iría

Y empezaron a discutir. Porque ninguno se atrevería a - tal vez - ir a su muerte. Si alguno se decidía ahora la discusión era para evitar que fuera, porque no podría soportar vivir sin el otro.

No supieron en que momento se durmieron, pero obviamente fue tarde, porque los exclamos de sorpresa de sus compañeros de club regañándoles por las ojeras fue demasiado.

Aunque una cosa si estaba seguro: no más películas de terror en casa de Asahi.

* * *

Mentí. Este es el más corto -hasta ahora-. Este reto en serio me esta agotando, este se supone lo haría tarde pero la tarea en serio me absorbe y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer.


	6. Scribbles on the clubroom mesage board

A pesar de lo difícil que pudo llegar a ser su relación. Cuando discutían tenían una forma curiosa de demostrarlo. Y que por más que trataran ocultarlo, todos los del club se daban cuenta. Ya que no era tan complicado deducirlo, sobre todo cuando el pizarrón dedicado para las estrategias o avisos importantes, llegaba a estar tapizado de los mensajes o garabatos que se dejaban para no hablarse.

Aunque había sido curioso al inicio, los miembros se fueron acostumbrando a ellos, incluso a veces los modificaban para empeorar la discusión.

Daichi estaba furioso con el comportamiento de todos, pues consideraba que el pizarrón lo debían mantener limpio a menos que fuera de real importancia... ser testigo de las parejas de novios de sus integrantes de club no era precisamente la idea de algo tan importante.

Pero debía admitir que era divertido.

Porque Kageyama trataba de ser lo más sútil posible al escribir, sin querer decirles indirectamente a los demás sobre cual había sido el problema. Pero Hinata se aferraba a desvelar todos los problemas. Kageyama después no cabía en la vergüenza que el peli naranja le hacia sentir.

Y esa semana volvió a tocar. Al rededor del pizarrón estaban todos reunidos, viendo los simples mensajes que se dejaban.

"Tenemos que hablar de esto, idiota" era imposible no saber que ese había sido Kageyama.

"¡Tú eres el idiota! No tengo nada que hablar contigo" a la derecha se encontraba un pobre dibujo de un cuervo aparentemente enojado, Nishinoya y Tanaka no pudieron evitar reírse por lo feo que había quedado ese intento de cuervo

"Hinata, tenemos que arreglar esto" podías percibir la desesperación en su voz, incluso era diveertido

"Ya te dije que no hablaré nada contigo, es más ni siquiera me escribas por aquí" en esa ocasion había tratado de dibujarse a sí mismo, sin mucho éxito.

Suga suspiro antes de darse por vencido e ir a hablar con ambos jovénes. Para que dejaran de dejarse mensajitos en la pizarra y así, evitar que Daichi los castigara una vez más.

* * *

Mi reto de todos los días es hacerlo cada vez más corto, lo juro.

Hablando en serio, como finalmente estoy de vacaciones eso significa dedicarle más tiempo a los fics diarios, mañana toca mi especialidad: angst. Así que prometo ese sí hacerlo largo.


	7. Sickness

La lluvia caía incesante sobre él, pero no le importaba. Mantenía la vista fija en aquella ventana que tenía las cortinas cerradas, impidiéndole ver al dueño de la habitación. Pero no le importaba, no estaba listo para verlo.

Cerro los ojos y dio media vuelta, alejándose de la casa de la persona que sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto la más importante para él.

-¿Suga no volvió a venir? - Asahi de igual manera se encontraba preocupado, principalmente porque era su amigo pero también porque el moreno estaba tan preocupado que inevitablemente preocupaba al de cabello largo

-Es mi culpa - no se cansaba de decirlo, esa pequeña frase que llevaba repitiendo desde que Suga había empezado a faltar a clases

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que algo había pasado. Sugawara era una persona responsable y dedicada, sus altas calificaciones lo demostraban. Así que cuando de repente empezó a faltar sin motivo, sus amigos y compañeros de club se preocuparon de inmediato. Eso no era normal

-Es mi culpa - les había dicho a los integrantes del club que lo miraban curiosos y consternados - Suga estará en casa por un tiempo - sus compañeros se alertaron con eso, ¿qué había sucedido?

-Capitán, ¿qué paso con Suga-san? - Hinata inusualmente estaba serio y era obvia la preocupación en su voz

Daichi miro hacia otro lado, sin contestar a la pregunta del pequeño. Todos entendieron que no les diría tan fácil.

El siempre animado y amable armador de tercer año estaba enfermo de quizá, algo muy simple: estaba enfermo de amor. Y Daichi lo sabía. Oh, vaya que lo sabía. Cuando el peli gris se el confeso no supo ni donde meterse, porque no sentía lo mismo.

Aunque Suga se había controlado lo mejor que pudo frente a su mejor amigo y capitán, cuando llego a casa dejo salir todo el dolor que ese simple rechazo le había provocado. Cayó en depresión. Y no quería salir de su habitación. No por que no quisiera. Quería volver a clases. Quería ver y cuidar a los adorables chicos de segundo y primer año. Quería volver a jugar volleyball. Quería volver a ver a Daichi.

-Daichi... - y eso era lo que le deprimía, porque probablemente debió mantener ocultos esos sentimientos, evitarse la vergüenza y la humillación de ser rechazado por ese chico que le había robado el aliento tantas veces pero que no se enteraba ni un poco

Y simplemente, no estaba preparado para ello.

Durante las mañanas, mantenía las cortinas abiertas, viendo por el vidrio las finas gotas de lluvía que caían y golpeaban con suavidad su ventana. Distorsionando la vista que tenía, pero que de igual forma eran hermosas. Hizo una mueca tratando de sonreír, consolándose con el pensamiento de que el no lloraría más, pues el cielo parecía llorar por él.

-¿Irás a verlo? - Asahi le había preguntado tras terminar la práctica de ese día, el moreno le miro confuso unos segundos - A Suga me refiero

-Ah... no sé - Mentía, iría allí como todos los días. Pero al igual que antes, no tendría el valor para entrar a verlo

-Nishinoya y yo hemos ido - le confeso y Daichi lo miro sorprendido - esta muy mal Daichi... y sé que el único que le ayudará serás tú

Daichi se mordió el labio frustrado. Él era el principal queriendo verlo, pero no sabía como aparecer frente al chico que se le había confesado.

-¿Te gusta Suga? - esa pregunta descoloco al moreno que lo miraba impactado, ¿acaso les había dicho...?

-¿Qué?

-Es muy obvio que a Suga le gustas - siguió Asahi, ignorando la pregunta que el capitán le había hecho - finalmente te lo dijo ¿no?

Daichi no podía evitar su sorpresa, porque así era. ¿Cuánto sabía Asahi? El chico suspiro, cansado.

-¿Te has preguntado que sientes por él? - le pregunto y sin esperar respuesta se fue, dejando al moreno cuestionándose sus sentimientos

Y una vez más, había ido a verlo. O en otras palabras, a estar fuera de la casa. Pero esa vez sería diferente. Contuvo la respiración antes de apretar el pequeño timbre que resonó por la casa.

Una mujer le abrió la puerta, podía asegurar que era la madre de Suga.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ver a Koshi? - pregunto cortesmente y la mujer no dejaba de observarlo a la vez que asentía, abriendo más ampliamente la puerta, dándole paso - gracias

Subió con cuidado las escaleras, inseguro. Arrepintiéndose de haber ido, pero no podia dar media vuelta ahora. No cuando ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación y acababa de tocar. pidiendo permiso de entrar.

-Pasa... -escucho la suave voz de Suga y trago saliva antes de entrar - Daichi... - le miraba impactado, jamás espero que tendría de visitante al chico causante de su dolor

-¿Podemos hablar? - inquirió nervioso, rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha

El peligris se mordió el labio, indeciso, antes de asentir débilmente con la cabeza. Si le iba a rechazar de nuevo, quizá así podría dejar de encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar. Porque esta vez lo afrontaría correctamente.

-Has sido un grandioso amigo mío - inicio Daichi y Suga lo miraba atento - cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos no supe como reaccionar porque bueno, no te había pensado de esa forma - trato de reír para relajar el ambiente sin éxito alguno, suspirando y viéndolo seriamente de esa forma que cautivaba al peligris - estos días me di cuenta que te necesito... y que también me gustas

Suga abrió la boca sorprendido. Ni en su más locos sueños hubiera imaginado esa clase de confesión. Era rara pero le gustaba. Empezó a temblar y sollozos escapaban de su boca. Daichi se acerco preocupado, creyendo que sólo había empeorado las cosas.

-Eres un idiota - le dijo entre sollozos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo, Daichi lo miro incomodo - pero, supongo que esta bien... además, ya me canse de estar encerrado aquí - le sonrío, provocando un sonrojo en Daichi quien desvío la mirada y el peli gris pudo admitir que conquistar al moreno no sería tan difícil.

* * *

Este ya fue un poco más largo. El de mañana probablemente sea nuevamente corto, pero no aseguro nada, porque elegí una ship que probablemente no me sea fácil de escribir (IwaOi)

El tema de hoy era Sickness, pero realmente no específica que clase de enfermedad: mental, física o emocional. Me fui a la emocional porque es de mis favoritas, además que así pude usar también el _angst_ que era el tema opcional. Aunque el final fue algo tierno.


	8. Hey Asshole

-Hey, idiota - Y allí estaba de nuevo. Insultándolo.

-Iwa-chan, no había notado tu presencia - mintió, lo había notado. Junto con su enojo y posibles celos por estar coqueteando con un par de chicas - ¿se te ofrece algo? - pregunto tranquilo, aumentando el enojo en el otro

La respuesta de Iwaizumi fue simple: un golpe en la nuca de su capitán.

-¡Iwa-chan! - gimió Tooru al ver alejarse al chico

-Oikawa-kun, ¿estas bien? -cuestiono una de las chicas y en respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa del castaño

-Por supuesto. ¿Tú estás bien? - cuestiono sonrojando a la muchacha que reía avergonzada

Iwaizumi chasqueo la lengua al ver la escena. No sé entendía. Detestaba al estúpido que tenía como capitán, sin embargo, no llegaba a comprender porque le molestaba tanto verlo así. Era estúpido.

-Iwa-chan, ¿te gusto? - Oikawa le había preguntado hace tiempo y en respuesta había obtenido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que casi lo tira al suelo.

Era estúpido, porque a él no le gustaban los hombres. No era gay. Y sin ninguna duda, no le gustaba el chico llamado Oikawa Tooru.

Así que, ¿por qué le molestaba verlo tan coqueto con las chicas? Se dio una bofetada, tratando así de ordenar sus ideas. Decidió irse a casa, relajarse y al día siguiente volver con quizá, un mejor ánimo para seguir maltratando a Tooru.

Y así lo hizo. Volviendo a golpearlo en la cabeza al estar nuevamente coqueteando con esta vez, cinco chicas.

-¡Iwa-chan! ¡Eso duele! - reclama el castaño e Iwaizumi simplemente le mira molesto, causándole un escalofrío al capitán, quien se despide de las chicas y avanza hasta su amigo para acompañarlo a la práctica matutina.

Conociendo de ante mano la agresiva personalidad de su amigo, decide no arriesgarse para evitarse moretones, pero no puede evitar el inusual silencio del moreno. Pero el tampoco menciona nada.

Ambos perdidos en sus mundos, pensando en tal vez algún día, aceptar sus sentimientos por el otro. Pero ese día, no sería hoy.

-No mientras me siga insultando y golpeando - piensa Tooru una vez empezada la práctica matutina.

* * *

Volví a un drabble muuy corto, pero mi excusa es que estuve fuera todo el día y honestamente, tuve muchos problemas para este. Siento que quedaron demasiado Ooc but wwhatevver.


	9. At the club!

Cuando sus senpais les invitaron a un antro, aceptaron sin duda, Aunque realmente no sabían qué rayos era un antro. Al menos no hasta que entraron.

Oscuro. Con luces de colores tratando de iluminar un poco el enorme lugar. Con un par de mesas y sillas decoradas a las orillas, presumiblemente abarrotadas de parejas que se habían cansado de bailar o simplemente degustaban bebidas que posiblemente tenían alcohol. Al fondo del lugar, una enorme barra con varios camareros que atendían a la multitud de jóvenes que allí habían. Y por supuesto, la enorme pista de baile que era lo único que estaba en el centro, atascada de demasiados chicos y chicas que bailaban a veces al ritmo de la canción, otras veces simplemente bailaban por gusto.

Hinata y Kageyama se miraron, nerviosos. Eso era demasiada gente. La idea de ir a bailar a algún lugar y festejar a las parejitas que recientemente se habían hecho en el equipo era buena, pero al ver a tanta gente se sintieron incómodos. Había un 99% de probabilidad que la gente en ese lugar fuera homofóbica.

-Tranquilos - les grito Suga que trataba de hacerse escuchar ante el exagerado volumen de la música - este es un antro gay - y sonrío con esa tranquilidad característica del peli gris

Voltearon a verse nuevamente, esta vez un poco más animados pero sin quitarse esa incomodidad y nerviosismo.

Desde que se habían reunido, Kageyama finalmente había observado el atuendo de su novio. Se trataba de una camisa simple de tono gris, que cubría con una chamarra delgada de color azul claro. Acompañado de unos jeans azul marino. Claro, con unos tennis del mismo color que el pantalón.

Kageyama a diferencia, usaba una camisa blanca con lunares de colores que brillaban con intensidad cuando las luces le iluminaban. Una especie de saco negro sobre la camisa, con una corbata simplemente de adorno, colocada mal a propósito. Dándole una apariencia relajada y sexy. Pantalón negro con tennis de igual color, a juego con una pulsera enrollada al rededor de su muñeca izquierda.

Y sin más, avanzaron hacia una de las mesas que de repente se había vaciado. Todos acomodándose de acuerdo a su pareja. Los mayores del grupo se marcharon por unas bebidas, procurando no embriagarse, pues la mayoría de los presentes solo eran menores de edad. Aunque la idea era ir a bailar y divertirse, con Nishinoya presente debías cuidarte de que no convenciera a uno de los camareros para que te sirviera alcohol.

Pasado un largo rato, finalmente se levantaron a bailar. Debido a que no sabían que tipo de música pondrían, se paraban a bailar solo las que les gustaran. Desgraciadamente, Kageyama no era un chico muy bailador.

-¡Vamos! - le insistió Hinata, aburrido ya de permanecer sentado

-No - repitió Kageyama, provocándole un puchero a su novio

-Pues si tu no bailas, yo sí - sentenció y se levanto dejando sorprendidos a todos que le miraron mientras avanzaba a la pista y empezaba a bailar

Tobio al igual que los demás observo estupefacto a su novio que le había dejado. Despechado, se terminó de un trago su bebida, usando de excusa que necesitaba una nueva para levantarse por primera vez de su lugar.

Una vez terminada su travesía hasta la barra, en el camino de regreso se quedo estático en el mismo lugar. Admirando como idiota, al chico que tenía como novio. Bailando al ritmo de la música, de vez en cuando haciendo movimientos eróticos - probablemente siendo inconsciente de ellos - y las gotas de sudor que empezaban a caer por su rostro debido al calor se iluminaban y brillaban cual perlas con todos los colores que los focos le daban.

Nishinoya no era idiota, llevaba 20 minutos en la barra tratando de que le dieran alcohol, pero al ver a su kouhai como idiota admirando al peli naranja decidió que el alcohol podía esperar y que era mejor divertirse con los de primer año.

Lo empujo, provocando que tirara la mitad de la bebida que llevaba en el vaso de plastico y que chocara con el causante de su ahora, nerviosismo.

Hinata estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero al ver que era su novio simplemente el rojo se le acumulo en las mejillas.

-¿Me viste? - cuestiono avergonzado, no porque estuviera bailando de una manera extraña, pero si porque el peli negro tenía un sonrojo igual de grande que él.

-Bailas bien - fue su único comentario, mirando hacia otro lado para así, quizá, lograr que el otro no viera su sonrojo

A Hinata se le encendió el foco a la vez que jalaba a Kageyama más adentro hacia la pista, la cual se empezaba a vacíar lentamente. Pues la siguiente canción era una balada romántica, especial para parejitas... que no todos tenían y los solteros regresaban a sus mesas, permitiéndoles a los novios y novias hacerse cargo de la pista.

Shouyo colocó las manos de Tobio en su cintura, evitando un nuevo sonrojo mientras el menor colocaba sus propios ante brazos sobre los hombros del moreno.

Ambos veían el suelo, sonrojados. Tratando de no pisarse al bailar, pues era la primera vez que bailaban algo así. Además de que Kageyama no era precisamente bueno.

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que Kageyama interpreto a que se burlaba de él. Separándose y haciendo que su novio lo persiguiera y volvieran a la posición de antes.

Debido a la enorme cantidad de parejas que había en la pista, el DJ se mantuvo con un ambiente romántico. Permitiéndoles a ellos dos permanecer juntos al son de la música. Besándose de vez en cuando y tratando de decirse las frases en inglés que la melodía cantaba, fallando miserablemente y ríendo en los intentos.

La sonrisa de Hinata se ensancho al regresar la vista al suelo. Recordando que su relación había iniciado así. Ambos en un lugar estrecho. Mirando sus pies. Ansiando estar con el otro.

* * *

No precisamente corto, pero tampoco largo. Supuse que un "club" sería así como un antro en donde yo vivo. Honestamente, nunca he ido a uno, mucho menos a uno gay, pero de lo que mis amigos y familiares han dicho he usado de referencia. Además, no sé en japón o en otro país. Pero aquí en México, puedes entrar a los antros "legalmente" a los 15 (o era antes? idk en serio nunca he ido a uno) pero te ponen una pulserita de "no tomar". Pero tengo entendido que si "seduces" a los que atienden, te pueden dar una bebida alcoholica. Igual no, no lo sé. Algún día iré a uno, pero ese día no será hoy.


	10. Words that shouldn't have been said

Si había algo que completamente no tenías que decirle a Suga esa era decirle la novia u esposa de Daichi.

Porque el peligris podía aceptar ser llamado la mamá del grupo o incluso mamá cuervo, porque para Suga ese era un honor. Debido a que las madres eran demasiado buenas en este mundo.

Así que cuando vieron por primera vez indignado de esa forma al armador de tercer grado se sorprendieron. Con Daichi retorciéndose en el suelo debido al dolor que ese reciente golpe le había causado.

Sugawara se fue a su casa sin siquiera terminar la práctica del día. Y en general, nadie estuvo con la suficiente concentración para continuar.

Suga se había detenido en el parque. Necesitaba distraerse y relajarse, antes de regresar a casa y que su madre le regañara.

Era estúpido. Él no era la esposa de Daichi. No estaban casados. En cualquier caso de que llegaran a casarse, no le permitiría a nadie que le dijera así. Porque era un hombre y tenía el mismo derecho que todos a ser llamado uno.

Durante su estadía allí vio pasar a una pareja que presumiblemente eran recién casados. Los escucho reír y conversar. Ella sonrojándose cada vez que el hombre la llamaba su esposa.

Debía admitirlo, era adorable verlos tan enamorados llamándose así.

Y no pudo evitar imaginarse de esa forma con Daichi. El carmín se apodero de su rostro, dándose cuenta de que a él también le gustaría ser llamado de esa forma.

Al día siguiente llego al club con una enorme sonrisa. Todos los integrantes se preocuparon. Aunque era natural verlo sonreír de aquella forma, creían que por la pelea anterior tardaría más en recuperarse.

-Creo que no hay nada de malo en considerarme la esposa de Daichi - había sido la simple respuesta de Suga cuando Nishinoya y Hinata le habían preguntado - además, disfruto siendo la "mamá cuervo"

Ellos no lo entenderían, pero Daichi sabía que ese era un gran avance que había hecho el peli gris de su novio.

* * *

Debo disculparme por lo corto de este capitulo, pero realmente no tuve mucha imaginación para éste. El de mañana trataré lo mejor posible de hacerlo largo. En serio, lo juro. A pesar de que mañana toca una pareja medio difícil de tratar y que probablemente termine rompiéndoles el kokoro (?) en fin, me voy.


	11. Fool

Yamaguchi se había preparado mentalmente para ese momento. Estaba nervioso e inseguro, pero necesitaba una respuesta. Y la necesitaba ya.

A veces no entendía a Tsukki. Era tan complicado. A veces se besaban, se acostaban y Tadashi se sentía la persona más importante del rubio... pero al día siguiente se comportaba como siempre. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y si se concentraba, se daba cuenta que jamas le había escuchado decirle que lo amaba. Aunque él tampoco se lo había dicho, creía que el rubio era consciente de ello. Pero siempre es mejor tener una aclaración ¿no?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? - Suga le había cuestionado al ver la inseguridad en el pecoso - sin una respuesta clara no deberías permitir que siga así... podrías estar perdiendo tu tiempo

Las palabras de Suga trataban de sonar tranquilas, pero habían sido demasiado duras para el temeroso pecoso que ahora se arrepentía de la extraña relación que mantenía con el rubio.

-Si tu te sientes de esa manera, será mejor que te asegures que él siente lo mismo - el peli gris le había acariciado la cabeza antes de volver a su salón, pues el receso estaba por terminar.

Y sin embargo, había buscado una segunda opinión.

-Confiesate el primero de abril

-¿Eh? - Tadashi no entendía porqué ese día - No le entiendo...

-Sí, si Tsukkishima no siente lo mismo, al menos podrás decir que es una broma del primero de abril y así no saldrás tan herido - a veces los planes de Nishinoya no eran los mejores... pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Así que por eso, allí estaban.

Al terminar las clases y la práctica del día, se iban juntos a casa. Durante el camino el pecoso miraba hacia todos lados, nervioso. Eso no paso imperceptible para el rubio, decidió interrogarlo antes de que se separaran, pues en cierto punto tomaban diferentes rumbos hacia sus casas. Tadashi brinco en su lugar al notar la severa mirada que Kei le lanzaba.

-¿Qué? - Tsukishima no era precisamente una persona amable y eso Tadashi lo sabía

-Te quería decir algo... - inicio Yamaguchi, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, pues creía que sin duda tartamudearía

-Pues dilo - dijo tranquilo, sin dejar de caminar y Yamaguchi le seguía un par de pasos detrás

-Me gustas

Con esa simple frase le había hecho detenerse. Sin voltear a verlo, pues no quería dejarle ver lo sorprendido que se encontraba. Y es que el rubio no sabía que hacer o que decir, pero algo se le ocurrió.

-Yo no - le dijo con simpleza, sin saber cuanto acababa de romper el corazón de su amigo

-Te engañe - menciono Tadashi sonriendo lo mejor que podía, sorprendiendo al rubio - hoy es _april fools_, ¿recuerdas? - le dijo para después despedirse, notando que ya estaban en ese cruce donde se separaban - hasta mañana Tsukki

Una vez el pecoso se alejo y Kei se quedo solo, se permitió suspirar. Sin apartar la vista de ese camino donde se había su amigo. Avanzo con calma por el propio y dejo escapar un imperceptible susurro.

-_April fools_

Ambos sin saber, que acababan de perder la oportunidad de empezar una relación.

* * *

Honestamente, no tenía idea de que hacer para este. Pero un post en tumblr me ilumino, así que esto resulto. ¿Por qué angst? Porque el angst es de mis especialidades... y me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes uvu


	12. Childhood memory

Después de ese tan extraño momento con su amigo de la infancia, se dirigió a casa. Estaba exhausto. Ni siquiera comió, ignorando a su madre se dirigió a su cuarto. La música con audifonos a un volumen considerablemente alto. No tan alto como para causarle dolor, pero lo suficientemente alto para no escuchar ni sus pensamientos. Quizá, ni siquiera sus sentimientos.

Se quedo dormido. Inconscientemente, pensando en Yamaguchi.

Tuvo un sueño bastante extraño. Tal vez no tanto, al menos no lo era cuando se trataba del pecoso.

A pesar de que el sueño se ubicaba al tiempo en que descubría la cruda verdad sobre su hermano no siendo un titular del equipo de Karasuno, ni siquiera estaba en el equipo, su sueño o mejor dicho _recuerdo_ le recordo lo destrozado que se había sentido.

Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, pero el sentimiento tan atroz que había sentido en ese entonces solo pudo superarlo gracias a una personas. Y esa era el pecoso asustadizo que tenía como amigo.

Siempre se mostraba indiferente y frío, pero ese niño podía leerlo con algo de dificultad pero lo hacia. Así que no fue difícil para él notar cuan deprimido se encontraba. Lo admitía, el shock de haber sido engañado de esa manera aún estaba presente en su persona.

Sin duda ese pequeño e incluso insignificante suceso le había hecho ser peor en su manera de tratar a las personas. Pero no importaba que tan molesto e indiferente se mostrara con las personas, ese chico seguía a su lado.

Aunque al inició había creído que simplemente era para que lo ayudara con los bravucones que lo molestaban, con el paso de los años aprendió que el menor gustaba de su compañia. Siendo sinceros, también Kei apreciaba la compañia del pecoso.

Desperto molesto consigo mismo, recordando su estupidez de hacia un par de horas. A veces no entendía como sin importar como le tratara, el pecoso seguía a su lado. Parecía un masoquista y por desgracia, el no cambiaba para evitarle sufrimiento a su amigo... a quien quizá, algún día le diría lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pero por ese día, se resignaría a simplemente seguir soñando esos preciosos recuerdos de la infancia.

* * *

Nada de dialogos esta vez... pero es que Tsukishima es tan difícil. Al menos para mi.

Pero en fin, algo así como la continuación del anterior. Me di cuenta muy tarde que elegí la misma ship para dos días seguidos, de haberme dado cuenta antes hubiera escrito algo mejor entre el de ayer y el de hoy, pero ni modo.


	13. Misunderstandings

Reviso una vez más su celular, esperando que si quiera le mandara un mensaje o le llamará. Sin embargo, nada. No había nada en la pequeña y brillante pantalla.

Suspiro guardándolo. Era obvio que no llegaría. Ya eran 48 minutos después de la hora acordada, sin duda, no vendría. Con la decepción, resignación y enojo inundándole se encamino a casa. Sin importarle, que finas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer y empapaban todo a su paso. Su excéntrico peinado se empezó a destruir, provocando que el alocado mechón rubio cayerá sobre su frente.

El de apacible mirada enfocó sus castaños ojos en la ventana. Apreciando como las gotas de lluvia caían con intensidad. Se preocupó, pues ya era tarde para su cita y el pequeño libero no mostraba señales de llegar pronto.

Asahi suspiro, pensando que quizá la lluvia le había alcanzado. Disipo velozmente esos pensamientos, pues sabía que aún con lluvia, truenos o rayos, su pequeño novio jamás faltaría a una cita. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de su primer aniversario... y sus compañeros del club les habían conseguido tan perfecto lugar en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. No podía pedir mejores amigos, sin duda después les compensaría... pero ahora tenía un problema mayor.

Dos horas pasaron y Nishinoya jamás apareció. Un nudo apareció en su estómago. Su subconsciente lo defendió lo mayor posible, pero muy dentro de sí entendía la cruel realidad, había sido plantado. Y en su aniversario.

Después de esa terrible _cita_, ninguno de ellos se hablaban. Preocupado, Suga les pregunto la razón. Ambos expresaron que el otro no se había presentado, pero algo no encuadraba en su relato. Así que decidió ir a hablar con los embajadores a quienes les había encargado decirle a Asahi y a Nishinoya el lugar y la hora: Kageyama y Hinata.

Al escuchar el relato del peli gris a Hinata se le empalideció el rostro. Asustado, musitó: ¿E-En qué lugar acaba de decir que era, Suga-san?

-¿Eh? - Suga lo miraba confundido - ¿por qué Hinata-kun?

-E-Es que creo q-que le dí la dirección equivocada a Noya-senpai... - admitió el peli naranja, resolviendo el misterio.

Cabe aclarar que después de ese mal entendido, Nishinoya no quería ni dirigirle la palabra a su kouhai, pues casi había arruinado su preciosa relación con Asahi.

* * *

Tuve varios problemas con este, shout out to my moirail who give me the idea (?) Muchisímas gracias por los follow, favourite y los reviews! Este fic ya ha pasado las _2000 views_. Eso es más que en mi fic de 15 capítulos de pokemon jaja... Orz en serio, muchas gracias uvu hasta mañana... el cual posteare ya sea muy temprano o muuy tarde... voy a una convención y con suerte, compraré algo de Haikyuu!


	14. Addictions

Lo miraba en silencio. Analizándolo, aunque el otro no se diera cuenta. Lo veía torcer los labios y fruncir el entrecejo, molesto. Abría los ojos con sorpresa de repente y su boca se abría tratando de decir algo, pero no lo hacia. Sólo bufaba antes de volver a intentar pasar el nivel.

Kuroo lo miro expectante, preguntándose si en algún momento se daría cuenta que lo observaba. Mas sonrío. Recordando que nunca en todos los años de conocerse, el ahora rubio se había dado cuenta cuando le observaba.

A diferencia de Karasuno, él no tenía el problema que ellos. No. El problema en las -no tan ocultas- relaciones de Karasuno es que al menos uno de ellos consideraba más importante el deporte que la relación. Y aunque eso no era precisamente malo, había llegado a escuchar los problemas que había causado en sus rivales. Pero el problema radicaba cuando Kozume Kenma tenía una - quizá no tan sana - adicción a los videojuegos.

-Maldito -un gruñido de Kenma le hizo recordar que es lo que hacia allí, y como siempre, seguía sin notarlo

¿Cuántas veces había perdido ya? Que importaba, Kenma era adorable con esa expresión de fastidio al no lograr vencer un videojuego. Puesto que no todos los días veías esa expresión en su rostro, era imposible no observarlo.

Regresando a su motivo de estar allí, se dirigió hacia donde Kenma estaba para arrebatarle el aparato.

-¿Eh? - el teñido salió de su estado de concentración para voltear a ver a su amigo - ¿Kuroo?

-A comer - sentenció el chico sin quitar su típica sonrisa. Kenma parpadeo, confundido.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

-Lo suficiente para saber que no has comido en todo el día - explico viendo como el menor le seguía hacia la cocina

-Ya comí - mintió, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Era cierto, no había comido, pero su mejor amigo no tenía por qué enterarse ¿o sí?

Sin embargo, su estómago le delato. Rugiendo desesperadamente por alimento. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Kenma aumento y la sonrisa de Kuroo se ensancho.

-A comer - repitió el chico, sin dejar de sonreír.

Al momento en que el rubio comenzó a ingerir los alimentos, la mirada de Kuroo se afilo. Preocupado, re dirigió la mirada hacia donde anteriormente Kenma jugaba. Especificamente sobre el aparato. Agradecía conocer tan bien a Kenma como para poder cuidarlo cuando sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados. También agradecía que lo hubiera convencido a jugar volley en lugar de estar todo el día encerrado, jugando videojuegos.

Sabía lo mucho que le gustaban esos juegos, pero también sabía lo obsesivo que podía ser con ellos. Pues, en realidad no eran un gusto más, eran una adicción.

Y Kenma adorando a ese pequeño chico no permitiría que fuera absorbido por algo _inanimado._ Si era necesario, lo protegería todos los días. Sin importar que Kenma le odiara. Mantendría bajo control esa adicción.

* * *

A veces mis amigos y familia se preocupan cuando estoy obsesionada con un juego. Llegó a pasarme horas jugando sin comer y sin dormir. También tengo un amigo/compañero que él sí se hace maratones. Ha faltado una semana entera por estar jugando, es un adicto de primera... y a mi me controlan para no estar así. También por eso agradezco no tener consolas tbh. Siento que Kenma es de esos adictos, pero Kuroo es tan sensual digo buen amigo que cuida de Kenma para que no le pase lo que a Alejandro (mi amigo btw). Mañana toca fluff y eso significa _KageHina_

PD: Lo siento si quedaron algo Ooc como dije, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Haikyuu y me disculpo si no quedan como son realmente...


	15. Down the rabbit hole

Trato de mantenerse lo más calmado posible. O al menos, lo mejor que Kageyama Tobio podía considerarse calmado. Miro aún confundido al peli naranja, tratando de procesar a la mayor velocidad lo que el pequeño jugador le había confesado.

-¿Qué? - finalmente pronuncio, Hinata sin desaparecer esa expresión tan seria y llena de determinación

-Estoy embarazado.

Simplemente no lo entendía. Hacia unos días Hinata había estado muy sensible, se enojaba por todo y chillaba por lo mismo. Comía al parecer, más de lo normal y en general no quería acercarse al setter. Pero cuando Tobio lo enfrento se llevo esa _pequeñita_ sorpresa.

O mejor dicho, _locura._

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - el setter de alguna forma se las había arreglado para no gritar y mucho menos golpearlo, pues creía que eso era lo que el menor resentía. Que equivocado estaba.

-Estoy embarazado - hizo una pausa en la cual dirigió sus castaños ojos al suelo antes de volver a enfrentar al _rey_ \- y es tuyo.

Shouyo ahora era el que miraba confuso a su novio, pues parecía serio pero en realidad estaba demasiado quieto. A esa altura, esperaba golpes o gritos y sin embargo, lo veía serio.

No respiraba.

-¡Kageyama! - Shouyo lo sacudió con fuerza, haciéndolo reaccionar y obteniendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su novio - ¡Hey!

-Me voy - sentenció dándose media vuelta, todavía molesto con el menor quien lo fulmino con la mirada antes de alcanzarlo

-¡Ah no! ¡Tu no huyes! ¡No renuncies a tu responsabilidad como padre! -le grito, causándole un ligero sonrojo al setter quien regreso sobre sus pasos, molesto

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál responsabilidad? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Somos dos chicos! - Tobio estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, la cual le había costado mantener - ¡Y ni siquiera lo hemos hecho!

-Oh - Hinata parecía no haber recordado ese _insignificante_ detalle. - Cierto, entonces... ¿no hay bebé?

-No hay bebé - Tobio suspiro, esperando que no volviera a salir ese tan vergonzoso tema.

Nishinoya y Suga algo alejados de la pareja, se miraron. Uno nervioso y el otro divertido.

-¿Seguro que fue buena idea dejarle ver esa película de la chica embarazada? - cuestiono el peli gris

-¡Completamente! Y ahora - sacando una barriga falsa de una bolsa negra, se la coloco en el vientre - ¡A convencer a Asahi! -exclamo antes de salir corriendo

Suga solo pudo limitarse a sonreír, anticipando la respuesta del de cabello largo cuando le dijeran la "noticia".

* * *

Tuve problemas con este porque no entendía la frase del tema jaja así que esto resulto... yolo (?)


	16. Prove it

Detuvo su paso. Obligando al contrario a hacerlo también. Molesto. Se coloco frente a él y lo enfrento, levantando la cabeza pues tenía el defecto de ser mucho menor que él.

-Repitelo. - Ordeno, sin importarle el pánico que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Asahi no contesto. Asustado e impactado por la actitud del menor. Aunque admitía que tenía ese modo de expresarse constantemente, no cesaba de sorprenderlo. Sonrío. Jalando al menor del brazo hasta rodearlo en un abrazo.

-¡Asahi! ¡Te dije que lo repitieras! - exigió el menor, resistiéndose al contacto pero mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba, lentamente se fue dejando relajar por su suave abrazo

Tras unos momentos, Asahi le levanto el rostro con suavidad. Sujetándolo del mentón, para verlo. Le parecía hermoso y sin pensarlo una segunda vez le beso. Suave y sin prisa. Sin importarles que quizá alguien pudiera verlos, pues estaban en un lugar público.

-¿Mejor? -cuestiono, divertido al observar lo avergonzado que sin duda se encontraba el menor después de esa muestra de afecto

-Sólo tenias que repetirlo - bromeó pero una enorme sonrisa se le formo en el rostro - no te creo, otra prueba -insistio Nishinoya divertido

El mayor se contagió de la felicidad de su novio. Pensando tal vez en como le demostraría su amor una vez llegarán a casa.

* * *

Este. Fue. El. Más. Corto. De. Todos.

221 palabras... soy una deshonra Orz

Ya mejor ni digo nada, no prometo hacerlos largos, trato. Pero las ideas no siempre me funcionan y como resultado quedan así.

Ya me voy... este reto me dreno y me quedo sin ideas... aunque me den temas diarios, no consigo hacerlo tan largo como espero... Im done...

PD: pero terminaré el reto porque yolo... más vale corto que nada (?)


	17. Shots

Y simplemente no entendía como se veía arrastrado en esas situaciones. No importaba cuanto se negaba o cuanto huía de ellas, al final, terminaba allí. Regularmente en las peores situaciones que podría llegar a imaginar.

Como en esa ocasión. No era extraño que de vez en cuando se hicieran reuniones en la casa de alguno de sus senpais. Pero lo que si era extraño es que de algún lado Nishinoya y Tanaka consiguieran un _poco_ de alcohol.

Como era una situación _especial_. Daichi había aceptado que todos ellos bebieran, pero no de la botella. Sino de los pequeños _caballitos*._

Se había sorprendido a sí mismo al resistir a la bebida, pues reafirmaba lo estúpidos que eran sus compañeros que nada o poco resistían a ella.

Divertido, ingiere de un trago su bebida y lo azoto con fuerza sobre la pequeña mesa en que estaban los _caballitos_ de los demás. Aunque al momento frunció el ceño, empezaba a divertirse y eso era señal de que el alcohol estaba tomando efecto sobre él.

Pero sin duda, no estaba tan perdido como su mejor amigo. Yamaguchi enfoco su vista en él y le sonrío ampliamente, se veía que ya estaba ebrio. No era de sorprender, nunca habían tenido contacto directo con ese líquido.

-Oye, Tsukki - inició el pecoso, acercándose a él. Quizá, más de la cuenta.

Quedo justo a su lado, demasiado cerca. Le miraba de una forma... ¿cariñosa? Jamás le había mirado así. Más la tonta sonrisa que le mostraba era, por lo menos, incómoda para el rubio. Además de un sonrojo tal vez involuntario en las mejillas del pecoso, imposible de saber si era por el alcohol o por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-Estás ebrio - no era una pregunta, lo afirmaba. Y el relativamente pequeño hizo un puchero, molesto

-El único ebrio eres tú - dijo en tono juguetón, soltando una risa y picando la mejilla de su adorado Tsukki. Quien de no ser por el alcohol, ya habría masacrado al pecoso... pero puede que incluso hubiera otro factor que le pusiera resistencia - Tsukki - chilló el pecoso dejándose caer sobre su amigo, para empezar a repetir incesantemente su nombre

-¡¿Qué?! - estaba ebrio y su nivel de tolerancia no aumentaría por eso ni siquiera cuando se trataba de Yamaguchi

-Bésame - ordeno una vez se había colocado sobre él

Los colores se le subieron a Kei con esa simple palabra.

-No - musito, mirando hacia otro lado.

No es que no quisiera, pero desde esa _broma_ no habían vuelto a besarse o a tocarse. Desde que habían empezado con esa rara costumbre, se habían prometido no meter sentimientos. Y sin embargo, parecía que eso ya no estaba en el trato.

-¿Sabes? Me gustas Tsukki y mucho - Kei estaba seguro que el alcohol ya le había liberado su parte que se moría por decirle eso - incluso, creo que te amo - expreso sin quitar esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro

Con suavidad le acariciaba el rostro con la mano derecha. Antes de darle un casto beso. El cual empezó a repetir constantemente, pues el rubio no se había negado.

-A la mierda, digamos que fue el alcohol - fue el último pensamiento de Kei antes de empezar a devorar la boca del que probablemente, se quedaría como su mejor amigo.


	18. Annual School Festival

Cuando les pidieron organizar una actividad para el festival escolar como club, nunca creyeron que llegarían a esto.

-Hagamos un Maid café, dijo Nishinoya-senpai. Será divertido dijo Nishinoya-senpai. Podremos ver a las dos bellas managers en traje de maid -refunfuñaba Hinata totalmente avergonzado, pues los dichosos trajes de maid habían terminando usándolos ellos ya que ambas chicas se dedicarían a la cocina con un poco de ayuda de Sugawara.

-Vamos, podría ser peor. Podrías estar usando el traje de maid, ¡oh, cierto! Ya lo haces - se burlo el rubio que por suerte había sido demasiado alto como para entrar en los dichosos vestidos y había terminando usando un simple traje de mesero. A su lado, Yamaguchi trataba de reír, pero el pecoso estaba en la misma situación que Hinata, así que no tenía mucho porque reírse realmente.

-¡Tú maldito Tsukishima! - Hinata no tenía la mejor paciencia y estar usando esa molesta ropa no ayudaba demasiado.

-Vamos, dejen de pelear que ya estamos por abrir - Nishinoya a pesar de todo, parecía estar contento con la situación. Pues ya varias veces lo habían visto que se levantaba la falda frente a Asahi y como este gritaba y salía corriendo por la vergüenza - Vamos, Shouyo, lo peor sería que Kageyama te viera pero Kageyama no viene hoy así que no tienes nada que - el de mechón amarillo no pudo terminar su discurso pues el rey acababa de cruzar la puerta y enarcaba una ceja por la escena que el club le daba

-Lo siento, me equivoque de sala - Kageyama estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la mano de su capitán le detuvo

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, si todo el club sufre. Tu sufres. - Daichi sonreía, pero todos sabían que no era una buena sonrisa.

A Kageyama no le quedo otra opción que usar el último vestido que a Kei no le había quedado.

Ese festival escolar fue recordado por todos, pues no todos los años o días podías ver a los chicos del club de voley vestidos de maid y atendiendo a las chicas y chicos que ingresaban por algo de tomar o comer.

Casi al final del día y mientras eran sus descansos, Kageyama se le quedo viendo a su novio. Quien empezó a temblar por los nervios.

-¿Qué? - trato de sonar rudo, pero la voz termino quebrándose y más bien sonaba como un chillido

-Te queda bien - fue el simple comentario del azabache

-¿Te gusta? - inquirió levemente emocionado, levantando la tela negra, apreciándola - me parece increíble que Nishinoya-senpai hubiera tenido estos trajes preparados, es casi como si lo hubiera sabido...

Y aunque ambos chicos podían ser lentos a veces, esa vez su cerebro rápidamente hizo la conexión. Buscaron con la mirada al pequeño, pero ya no se encontraba. No sabían en que momento había terminado huyendo con Asahi a uno de los vestidores y probablemente ninguno de ellos tuviera puesto aún el famoso traje de maid.

* * *

Esta vez no use ships porque yolo (?) la verdad no sé, se me ocurrieron tantas cosas que completamente dejarlo cerrado en un simple KageHina hubiera sido muy triste... así que me atrevo a decir que después haré un especial de cuatro o cinco capítulos sobre sus situaciones en este festival escolar. Yo amo los festivales escolares, siempre pasan cosas geniales en los mangas y animes en esas cosas, así que me gustaría que hubiera en mi escuela... excepto que solo somos tres grupos de máximo 15 alumnos por semestre so... no sería tan chingón y genial como en las series japos :c se vale soñar...


	19. Worst fear

Desde que habían iniciado esa relación, Sugawara seguía siendo algo reacio a las confesiones de su ahora novio.

Desde que el moreno había estado confundido sobre sus sentimientos y sobre todo su sexualidad, Sugawara había estado temiendo lo peor.

No era común que el moreno se escabullera a la hora del receso a quien sabe donde y lo dejara a su suerte para comer. Pero como la mamá cuervo que Suga era, tenía que estar al pendiente de los polluelos... no importaba si dicho polluelo era su novio.

Así que recorrió el pasillo y el edificio donde estaban en busca de el azabache. Debido a que era su tercer año, no había un solo rincón en ese lugar que no conociera, así que no sería difícil hallarlo.

Al subir las escaleras para llegar a la azotea, considerando este lugar como su última opción, se llevo una no tan grata sorpresa. Pues escucho la voz del moreno... más no estaba solo.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? - para su alivio la voz era la de Asahi, por su tono de voz, estaba nervioso

-Totalmente, ya me canse de esto

Suga se tenso. Tratando de no hacer ruido pues no quería que ambos chicos lo notaran y dejaran de hablar.

-Creo que ya es hora de decirselo de frente, sin ningún miedo - Daichi sonaba más serio de lo normal - no quiero seguir de esta manera

-¿Cómo crees que Suga lo tome? - el mencionado ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa, debido a que sus sospechas eran ciertas y hablaban de él

-Se lo tomara bien, después de todo se siente de la misma manera

El peli gris no quiso seguir escuchando. Era absurdo. Era estúpido. Era... era... era su peor miedo. No podía culparse, siempre dicen que tu primer amor no siempre resulta bien. Y sin duda acababa de comprobarlo, pues al parecer el moreno no quería seguir con esa farsa... esa farsa que para Koushi era lo más especial en su vida.

Pero que ahora se daba cuenta, había sido una mentira todo este tiempo.

* * *

El de hoy y mañana son un conjunto. Mañana veremos esta situación desde el punto de vista de Daichi. Muchisímas gracias a todos y a todas, este fic ya tiene más de **3000 **views! en serio no creí llegar a tantas, los adoro.


	20. An apology made

Daichi ese día había burlado a su peli gris novio. Huyendo hacia la azotea para encontrarse con Asahi, quien estaba en una situación similar.

Daichi se arrepentía de no haber notado lo precioso e inigualable que era Sugawara, mientras que Asahi seguía dudando de los sentimientos del pequeño libero, pues siempre esté demostraba el cariño que sentía por las feminas de la escuela.

Así que allí estaban, en la azotea, conversando.

-Pienso disculparme con Suga - comento de repente el azabache, Asahi lo miro curioso - le pediré que seamos pareja como es debido

-¿Estas seguro de eso? - aunque estaba de acuerdo con la idea, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Sentía que no estaban solos

-Totalmente, ya me canse de esto. Creo que ya es hora de decírselo de frente, sin ningún miedo - la seriedad y determinación con la que lo decía, era maravillosa. Asahi podía afirmar lo mucho que se había enamorado de el peli gris - no quiero seguir de esta manera, Suga merece algo mejor

-¿Cómo crees que Suga se lo tome?

-Se lo tomara bien, después de todo se siente de la misma manera

-Entonces cuentas conmigo - después de Suga, Asahi era quien más se preocupaba por la felicidad de los cuervos de Karasuno. Y ayudar a papá y a mamá cuervo era una de las mejores alegrías para el de barba.

Y así lo planearon. Daichi se disculparía como debía por su actitud indiferente a veces y formalmente, frente a todo el equipo le pediría que fuera su novio. Todo era perfecto... excepto porque desde hacia unos días Suga no quería ni hablarle.

-Suga, tengo algo importante que decirle - le hablo Daichi rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha, nervioso e incluso inquieto con la inusualmente seria mirada que el peli gris le mostraba

Sugawara se había puesto en alerta desde que el azabache le había retenido más tiempo en el gimnasio. Recordando la conversación que había escuchado unos días atrás, se puso a la defensiva aunque por su mente paso la posibilidad de que quizá solo estuviera siendo paranoico.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué cosa? - no era típico de él hablar de esa forma, pero estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios en su cabeza, no quería escuchar lo que sea que Daichi quisiera decirle

-Lo siento mucho por todo lo que hemos pasado... y que te he hecho pasar pero - con la pausa que había hecho solo preocupaba más al peli gris que ya podía escucharle decir que iban a terminar, a pesar de que nunca habían empezado a salir formalmente - yo te amo Koshi, y si tú aún sientes lo mismo por mi... me gustaría que fueras oficialmente mi novio

El peli gris no sabía ni donde meterse. Había estado haciendo una película en su cabeza sobre cien formas diferentes en las cuales Daichi le dejaba y simplemente era una disculpa y una petición. Pero debía admitir que el también debía disculparse, pues no todo lo que escuchas tiene que terminar en un mal resultado.

* * *

Debo disculparme porque ayer en mi cabeza esto sonaba más genial de lo que quedo aquí... but wwhatevver. Como siempre, me disculpo si quedaron algo ooc, es tarde, tengo hambre y en general ya me canse del reto... jamás volveré a participar en uno, totalmente me siento drenada... pero ya casi acabamos


	21. The back of a car

Una vez más miraron al lugar al que estaban a punto de entrar. Era un viejo auto abandonado, puesto estratégicamente en un mirador. Quizá no tan abandonado, pues estaba bien cuidado y con un par de cosas para ayudar a las parejas que allí fueran.

-¿Y de quién fue la idea de venir aquí? - Tobio estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirar de frente a su pequeño novio. Éste por su parte, el carmesí en su rostro no desaparecía, incluso podrías asegurar que ese era su tono de piel

-E-Es una buena idea - Shoyo había abierto la puerta del vehículo - Suga-san dijo que aquí todos vinieron para tener su - con cada palabra que decía su tono de voz disminuía - tu sabes

-Sí... - el azabache tampoco se atrevía a decir esa palabra

Pues lo que estaban a punto de hacer era nada más y nada menos que _sexo_. Ya había sido un par de meses desde que habían iniciado su relación y ambos se sentían listos para dar el siguiente paso. Así que cuando Hinata accidentalmente saco el tema, mamá cuervo había dado sus mejores opciones, aunque sin duda en casa de algunos de ellos hubiera sido un mejor recuerdo, existía el peligro de que sus familias los descubrieran. Y era un riesgo que no estaban dispuestos a tomar.

Como el peli gris les había indicado, subieron al asiento trasero. Debido a que adelante había cajas con condones, lubricante y lo que parecían ser velas. Estuvieron tentados a prenderlas, ya que parecían tener diferentes aromas, pero sería más obvio que alguien los descubriera. Así que aun contra sus deseos de prenderlas, se mantuvieron a oscuras.

Ese día ambos habían creado la coartada de que se quedarían a dormir en la casa del otro, así que sus familias no sospechaban nada. Sin embargo, la ligera sospecha de que tal vez los hubieran seguido solo les aumentaba la adrenalina.

Comenzaron a besarse. Suave y lento. Como tratando de detener el tiempo, no querían que avanzara y tuvieran que irse, no aún. Cerraban los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento. Sólo abrían un poco los parpados para cersiorarse que no se cayeran o lastimaran. Pues Kageyama se encontraba encima de Hinata, aprisionándolo.

Al poco tiempo el oxígeno comenzo a faltar, haciendo intervalos en donde tomaban bocanadas de aire y de paso, comenzaban a devestirse. En esa pequeña área se sentía mucho calor y con las ventanas cerradas, los vidrios se empañaban.

-T-Tobio - Hinata estaba en un extasís, pues en uno de sus intervalos el azabache había conseguido quitarle su ropa interior y ahora le masturbaba, a la vez que le besaba - ¡ah!

-Shoyo - Kageyama comenzaba a sentir dolor con el calzoncillo apretándole su intimidad, pero primero se ocuparía de preparar bien al peli naranja. Así que se lanzo nuevamente a devorarle su boca, era dulce.

Detuvo el vaivén en el miembro del pequeño, dejándole respirar unos momentos. Agitado y jadeando, observo con terror como el más alto se desprendía de su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su hombría que superaba con creces al propio.

-Eso... eso no va a entrar - Hinata lo señalaba aterrado, sentándose en el proceso y avergonzando al azabache - ¡me romperás!

-¡No lo haré! Además, ¿de quién fue la idea de hacerlo? - Tobio estaba molesto, se sentía cerca de cumplir su fantasía de volverse uno con su peli naranja favorito - seré suave - murmuro, inclinándose con cuidado hasta los asientos delanteros, tomando un pequeño frasco con su mano derecha - esto ayudará

Shoyo le miraba curioso, no sabía que era lo que planeaba el otro. Al menos no lo supo hasta que una de sus piernas fue levantada con la mano izquierda del azabache y lo jalaba hacía sí. Haciendo que el menor le rodeara con la pierna y él introducía tres dedos en el pequeño recipiente.

-¿Qué...? -trato de preguntar, más fue callado cuando sintió algo frío tocarle el trasero. Arqueó la espalda al percatarse que el más alto hacia círculos al rededor de su entrada, embarrándole del que ahora aseguraba, era lubricante - esta frío - gimió cuando finalmente un dedo entro - ¡Gah! - nuevamente se arqueó, sin saber si era porque se sentía raro e incomodo o muy placentero.

Tobio movía el dedo dentro del pequeño jugador como si de un experto se tratara. Hacia círculos, lo sacaba y metía. Deleitándose cuando Hinata dejo de quejarse y ahora gemía de placer, introduciendo un nuevo dedo cada cierta cantidad de tiempo.

Pasados unos minutos y con tres dedos dentro, Kageyama sintió que ya era hora. Con la mayor sutileza que pudo, fue sacando los dedos, produciéndole un quejido al pequeño. Quien tenía saliva escurriéndole de la boca, molesto ya que había estado tan cerca del orgasmo y su malévolo novio se lo había impedido.

-Tobio - le llamo, tratando de regularizar su respiración, más a este punto era imposible - Tobio - suplicó, moviendo sus caderas para hacer fricción entre su trasero y el miembro del azabache - mha

-Shoyo - Kageyama se había inclinado de vuelta hasta quedar sus rostros a unos centímetros - Shoyo - repitió su nombre a la vez que lentamente introducía su miembro

Hinata ahogo un grito al sentir la intromisión y a cambio, obtuvo un nuevo beso del setter. Quien apretaba con fuerza la pierna izquierda del menor, para impulsarse y su otra mano la ocupaba jugando con el botón rosa que su novio tenía como pezón. Todo esto lo hacia para distraerlo del dolor que seguramente sentía en su parte baja, y sonreía satisfecho con los resultados. Pues Hinata no paraba de gemir.

Comenzó con un vaivén lento, saliendo y entrando suavemente. Disfrutando de las expresiones del Hinata, quien gemía con cada estocada. Unos minutos después, aumento la velocidad. Pero tratando de encontrar _ese punto_ que Kageyama había escuchado de sus senpais.

Sentía placer dentro de Hinata, sí. Era cálido y estrecho. Tan delicioso. Pero lo mejor eran las caras tan lascivas producto del placer que su adorable novio le mostraba. Decidió que no era suficiente para ninguno de ellos, dejando por la paz a los pezones y bajando la mano hasta la virilidad de su novio, a la cual comenzó a masturbar.

-Hmm ¡ah! - Hinata ya se había resignado a tratar de ocultar sus gemidos y ahora dejaba escapar todos, más sus ojos se dilataron cuando Kageyama toco en cierto punto dentro de él - ¡a... allí!

Kageyama detuvo su vaivén para mirar al peli naranja, quien seguía jadeando, tratando de superar la reciente estocada que había sido más placentera que la anterior. Se concentró. Saliendo del interior del peli naranja, dejándole una expresión de duda al de ojos castaños. Quien soltó un nuevo grito de placer cuando el azabache entró con mayor fuerza y golpeaba el mismo sitio de hace unos momentos.

Se mantuvieron así por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Gimiendo el nombre del otro, besándose. Volviéndose uno. Susurrándose en la oreja del contrario un _te amo_ al llegar al orgasmo. Mirandose con amor, sabiendo que ese gran paso solo les llevaría a ser más unidos como la pareja que eran.

* * *

¡Es la primera vez que escribo smut no me linchen! Ahora que ya me disculpe por el terrible smut/lemon, quiero decir que creí que no haría este hoy... no porque no quisiera escribir. Estoy enferma, he estado en cama todo el día, he tenido mucha fiebre. Y solo me levanto a comer, al baño o a simplemente limpiarme la nariz. Así que cuando después de un par de horas durmiendo, desperté con mucha energía y me dije "ahora es cuando, Hito, a escribir". Desgraciadamente, el tema fue smut y aparte de que es la primera vez, culparé a mi gripa si queda muy malo... en fin, creo que mejor me voy a acostar, estoy volviendo a sentirme mal...


	22. Something Old-Historical AU

-¿Por qué? - Tadashi detuvo sus encargos del dia para mirar al rubio que le desafiaba con la mirada

Se giro y lo miro de frente, dándole una suave sonrisa que sin duda, no era fingida.

-Soy su sirviente y como tal, debo permanecer a su lado y hacerme cargo de lo que usted me ordene - explico antes de regresar a sus labores, el rubio le miro furioso, dando media vuelta y dejándolo en ese cuarto.

Caminaba molesto por los pasillos del castillo, dando pequeños vistazos por las ventanas que cruzaba. Observando la destrucción y pánico que esa revuelta estaba causando.

Desde que en algunos reinos la monarquía había sido abolida y con ella los reyes habían sido exiliados o incluso asesinados, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran con él. Y finalmente, lo habían hecho.

Esa mañana, al despertar, se llevo la sorpresa de que estaba solo en su enorme castillo. Todos los sirvientes se habían ido, ayudando a los grupos revolucionarios que amenazaban con matarlo y terminar con su reinado. O eso creyó, pues pasados unos minutos, descubrió que había quedado un solo sirviente.

El joven que hacia años había salvado de la pobreza y que le dejo vivir en el castillo a cambio de ser su sirviente personal. No lo pensó dos veces y acepto el trabajo, aunque en ese entonces solo era un pequeño niño, ahora era todo un adulto.

Por esa misma razón se preguntaba _por qué_. Era su sirviente más cercano, el que lo conocía mejor que nadie. Quien podría ser un integrante valioso en la ahora revolución, pues sabría exactamente dónde golpearle y sin embargo, estaba allí. En el castillo. Haciendo los preparativos para la comida del día.

No lo entendía y no quería hacerlo.

Pero, mientras el pecoso chico estuviera dispuesto a permanecer a su lado, todo movimiento que sucediera fuera del castillo no era interes de ninguno de ellos. Pues el castillo se convertiría en su mundo, sin necesidad de alguien más. Simplemente ellos dos.

* * *

Me disculpo por no haber publicado este el día de ayer, pero tome como prioridad mi salud y aunque ayer estuve peor que el sábado, me ayudo muchísimo descansar y completamente no hacer nada. Hoy ya estoy mejor y en un rato más debería publicar el drabble que corresponde a hoy.

PD: no sabía de que hacer esto porque el tema no explica mucho -además de que soy un asco en historia- so... ¿me fui algo imaginativa? Pero este es el punto de la semana AU, puro AU hell yes mi especialidad -a parte del angst-


	23. Magic

Enfoco sus felinos ojos sobre su amigo, quien mantenía su vista sobre el aparatejo que hacia meses no soltaba.

Era increíble. Ambos, siendo magos que descendían de familias mágicas poderosas y renombradas, eran corroídos por los aparatos que los simples humanos llamaban _videojuegos._

-Kenma~ - le llamo el peli negro, captando la atención de su mejor amigo por unos segundos, antes de volverlo a perder en la condenada pantalla

Suspiro. Agitando su varita para arrebatarle el aparatejo de las manos, obteniendo un reclamo del teñido quien se digno a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Los felinos ojos de ambos chocaron, ambos molestos por una misma razón, el videojuego que los humanos habían desarrollado.

Kenma era un mago curioso. Consideraba aburridas las cosas mágicas y gustaba de las innovaciones de los _simples mortales_, como solían llamarles sus familias. Era extraño. Y nadie lo entendía o eso creía Kenma... pues la única persona capaz de entenderlo era Tetsuro.

-Que seas mago no significa que tu vista no se desgaste de la misma manera - le regaño, observando como el menor se tallaba los ojos con cansansio -

-No me regañes - comento, estirándose tratando de recuperar su consola, sin éxito alguno

-Sabes que no les gusta que juegues con esto - le recordo, abanicando el objeto

Kenma no respondió nada, pues sabía que era cierto. A sus padres no le gustaba, por eso iba a casa de Kuroo. Porque allí el peli negro le permitía jugar con ellos... aunque el negara lo mucho que le gustaran. Pues a diferencia de sus hechizos y pociones que siempre debían seguir un mismo patrón o todo salía mal. Los videojuegos que los humanos normales creaban no seguían ese patrón. Innovaban. Cambiaban las dinámicas. Se superaban.

No todo permanecía igual y en un mundo donde la magia, el poder o la habilidad de manejar la misma era cosa del día a día. Cosas que los magos consideraban inmundas, aunque sea por una ligera porción de tiempo y en la casa de su mejor amigo, disfrutaría de ese gusto tan culposo que si no se cuidaban, terminaría en el exilió para ambos...

* * *

Ay, me gusto mucho la idea que planteé aquí. No sé si se toma como ship lo que narro aquí, pero... I tried? En serio que me gusto la propuesta que sucede aquí, tal vez le haga su propio universo después... quién sabe


	24. Run!

Sudoros, agitados. Se permitieron descansar aunque sea un poco, mientras el azabache mantenía la vista fuera de la ventana. Ocultándose, con un revolver a la mano para disparar de ser necesario.

El peli naranja, agotado de la reciente carrera se dejo caer al suelo. Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, sin importarle el ruido sordo que había causado. Ni un solo grito soltó. Sin embargo, mantenía sus manos cubriéndose la boca. Tobio no podía decidir si lo hacia para no gritar, para no soltar sollozos o simplemente porque trataba de evitar devolver la deliciosa comida que hace poco habían degustado. Desgraciadamente, la respuesta fue la tercera opción.

Una vez escucho al chico vomitar, devolviendo los alimentos. Entre respiraciones agitadas y sollozos, finalmente miro a Shoyo. Llorando. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin creerse la situación de la que apenas si habían escapado. Lamentándose el no haber podido rescatar a alguien más. Temblando con los terribles recuerdos de esas _cosas_ devorando a las personas.

-Shh tranquilo - Kageyama se había inclinado lo suficiente para abrazar a su novio, intentando relajarlo o al menos que dejara de hacer tanto ruido. No querían que ahora fuera a ellos a quienes perseguían, no de nuevo. - Llamarás la atención

Hinata se tenso al escucharle decir eso. No quería que eso sucediera. No iba a permitir que ninguno de ellos se volviera en esas... esas... _cosas_.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de regularizar finalmente su respiración. Observando por última vez la que hubiera sido su casa. Hinata volvió a sentir sus ojos cristalinos, avisándole que volvería a llorar. Pero no podía evitarlo.

-Esto no debería pasar - le escucho decir el oji azul, quien suspiro cansado

Para sorpresa del peli naranja, Tobio corrió a donde había lanzado su oscura chaqueta, buscando algo entre los bolsillos, saco una diminuta caja de terciopelo negro.

-Tobio ¿eso... es? - su voz temblaba y lo sabía.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, sin intentar detenerlas. El moreno se acerco a él. Inclinándose, arrodillandose frente a él. Sujetando la fina cajita en su mano izquierda y con la derecha abriéndola lentamente.

-El plan que hice para pedirtelo no salío como esperaba - inusualmente su voz también temblaba y ver llorar a su amado peli naranja no le ayudaba demasiado, siempre había odiado verlo así. Pero trago saliva, componiéndose - Hinata Shoyo, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Al segundo siguiente era abrazado por el oji castaño, quien gritaba "_Sí"_ y seguía llorando. Tobio correspondío el contacto, mirando de reojo hacia la ventana, observando que esas _cosas_ estaban más cerca de lo deseado.

Se puso de pie, levantando al pequeño chico también. Se miraron felices y se besaron. Antes de correr por un cambio de ropa y prepararse para huir. Aunque siempre habían jugado con la idea de huir, nunca creyeron que lo harían bajo esas circunstancias.

Correrían. Correrían todo el camino. Se enfrentarían a esas cosas que habían devorado a la mayoría en el restaurante. Sin duda no era la mejor idea para una luna de miel o siquiera una boda, pero cuando las cosas no salen como lo planeas no hay de otra que _correr_ con la corriente.

* * *

Iba terminar en angst este pero al final creo que hice un final algo fluff :? nghh tengo un gusto culposo con los au de zombies, los zombies me encantan... pero los odio. Es mi relación amor-odio con los zombies jaja... pero me encanta ver comics, fanfics o películas con la temática de zombies... sorry not sorry


	25. Bad Boy

Cuando les confeso a sus amigos que estaba enamorado de _ese_ chico, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué no has visto como es? ¡Es un delincuente! ¿No te da miedo? Espera, ¿eres gay? - esas y otras preguntas siempre le hacian las personas a las que les confiaba su secreto.

Podía ser que fuera cierto todo lo que decían de ese chico alto y de apariencia ruda. Podía serlo. Pero no lo era y Nishinoya lo sabía.

Bajo esa apariencia _salvaje_ o, _de chico malo_, se encontraba -a lo que a él le gustaba referirse- un miedoso oso. Podría verse como un acosador -aunque quizá lo fuera- pero eso no evitaría que lo observara todos los días.

Sabía sus rutinas. Sabía lo que hacia. Lo mucho que su cara expresaba cuando justamente, le decían que parecía un maleante o un chico malo. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que lo trataran así y sin embargo, jamas lo veía quejarse o comportarse de mala forma con las personas.

Porque vieras por donde lo vieras, Azumane Asahi no era un _chico malo_ y Nishinoya Yuu, podría asegurar que él mismo era en sí, el chico malo. Pues mientras siguiera observando a escondidas a Asahi y mientras consiguiera el valor necesario para hablarle, para la demás gente él siempre estaría enamorado de aquel chico malo llamado Asahi.

* * *

¿Por qué el AsaNoya es la ship que más corta hago? Dunno man, its my OTP... aunque hice un cambio de último momento, hoy este fic sería _DaiSuga, _pero a la mera hora lo cambie a AsaNoya, así que mañana habrá DaiSuga... probablemente angst, no lo sé, todo depende de mi estado de ánimo.

Pd: No tengo ship marcada para el fic del sábado... así que la puedo dejar a elección :33 y allí entrar mis bellas/os lectores, les dejo a elección la ship del sábado


	26. College-Uni

-Koshi - escucho como le llamaban.

Despego sus cansados ojos del pesado libro y los dirigió al moreno que yacía recostado en la cama, con expresión adormilada en su rostro, palmeando el lado de la cama donde el peli gris debía ir.

-Lo siento, te desperté - Suga se disculpo antes de abandonar su lectura, colocando el libro sobre la pequeña mesita de noche que tenían para al momento siguiente, apagar la luz y recostarse a su lado - ahora a dormir

-Hmm - le respondió el otro quien ya estaba a punto de dormirse, Koshi ahogo una pequeña risa, no queriendo volver a despertar a su novio.

Pero no podía dormir. La ansiedad de terminar ese tema tan complicado del libro le abrumaba, no podía seguir así.

Desde hacia unos años que él, Sugawara Koshi había empezado a salir con Sawamura Daichi. Y aunque no todo era color de rosa y lo sabía, quizá el haber entrado ambos a una distinta universidad sí que les causaba demasiados problemas.

-No entiendo que sucede, siempre he sido muy bueno en la escuela pero esta vez... no puedo - recordó que les había comentado a sus amigos, curioso los observo pues se estaban mirando preocupados entre sí

-Lo más probable es que inconscientemente te preocupes más por mantener tu relación con Daichi que en tu promedio

Y desde que había escuchado eso no podía sacarselo de la mente. Porque podía tener razón, pero no lo admitiría.

Pues por mucho que tratara de resolver el ejercicio que el libro le tratara, sus pensamientos terminaban siempre en el moreno que yacía a su lado, placidamente durmiendo. Descarto la idea de seguir pensando en el problema, pues no quería despertar a... Daichi.

Todo encajo. Para su desgracia, sus amigos tenían razón. Se centraba más en el moreno que en sí mismo y eso... eso no estaba bien.

Desde entonces empezó a planear. Sin decirle a nadie, su plan. Para así un día, mientras Daichi dormía huir de allí. Dejando una simple nota, en la cual pedía perdón y explicaba que mientras estuvieran juntos, no podría estudiar... y Sugawara Koshi prefería permanecer sin el amor de su vida que con una vida miserable por no haber podido cumplir sus sueños...

* * *

No tengo idea que estaba planeando mientras escribía, pero aquí esta. No sé porqué rayos me empeño en hacer sufrir a Suga, Suga is so precious omg


	27. Coffee Shop

Y allí estaba de nuevo. Cuando acepto el trabajo debido a falta de dinero en su hogar recibió muchas advertencias y/o consejos de sus ahora nuevos compañeros. Especialmente uno que le había llamado la atención.

Sobre cierto chico bastante atractivo que gustaba de coquetear con las empleadas y a veces, incluso con los empleados. Sin embargo, no les creyó. Bueno, un poco. Más cuando pasados unos días ese chico empezó a ir más y más seguido, generalmente cuando a él le tocaba estar de cajero.

Desde que había entrado al café en su primer día, un escalofrío le recorrio la espalda. Era raro. Pero cada día llegaba, compraba el mismo café y se iba. El chico le coqueteaba un poco mientras preparaba su orden, aunque jamas le mostro interés realmente.

Junto con el rumor, escucho que solía dar muy malos piropos o comentarios. Era atractivo, sí. Pero parecía no tener ni idea de coqueteo.

Lo peor es que acababa de comprobarlo.

-¿Y vienes mucho por aquí? - le había preguntado Toru una vez recibió su pedido

-Sí. Trabajo aquí - Iwaizumi había respondido con la mayor tranquilidad posible

-¿Y vas muy a menudo a otros lugares? No sé, como un cine o un parque

-¿Qué? - el azabache estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pues se controlaba inmensamente para no lanzarse y atacar al otro

-Sí, lugares como para una cita para que tengamos una - el castaño le sonreía y todo el lugar se preguntaba que era lo que había impedido para que el azabache le golpeara.

Lo peor es que había terminado yendo a la dichosa cita. Sobre todo después de que con el dinero con el que pago su orden en el café, iba además un pequeño papelito con su número de celular.

* * *

I tried (?)


	28. Emotional Baggage

Era todo. No iba a permitir que siguiera burlándose de él. No después de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. No cuando había confirmado que los rumores de que Tobio le engañaba eran ciertos.

Sintió nuevas lágrimas derrarmarse por sus mejillas. Las limpió con suavidad a la par que se repetía "estúpido". Tanto que había confiado en el azabache, para que resultara todo cierto. Se sintió tan idiota por creerle. Pero no lo haría una segunda vez, claro que no.

-Puedo ser un estúpido, pero no un masoquista - y con ese pensamiento en mente, se puso de pie.

Ya no iba a estar acostado o llorando. Tenía que apresurarse. Pues no sabía en que momento Tobio volvería. Corrió hasta el fondo del armario, donde recordaba había puesto sus maletas... las mismas con las que había llegado al pequeño apartamento hacia unos 8 meses.

Agito la cabeza a los lados para alejar esos recuerdos. Solo le atrasarían. Con dificultad logró alcanzar el par de maletas, jalando un par de cajas que había olvidado que tenían.

Las abrió, podía tener algo suyo dentro y no se lo dejaría al que ahora consideraba su ex novio. Dentro no tenían la gran cosa, baratijas en realidad. Del tipo que ves y deseas, pero a la semana guardas porque ya no te gusto.

Y aunque podían ser lo más inútil posible, solo le recordaban las diferentes citas que había tenido con el azabache. Las tonterías que habían pasado. Las situaciones incomodas. Principalmente recuerdos de sus primeras citas. No pudo evitar recordar cuando habían empezado a salir, juntos. Todo el cariño que le había dado y él le pagaba... así.

Olvido lo que estaba haciendo, pues había vuelto a llorar. Se sintió tonto, como una chica despechada... Pues el estaba despechado, pero era chico, no había mucha diferencia. Ambos habían amado con locura y ambos habían sido lastimados. Se abofeteo por pensar así de sí mismo y regreso a empacar.

Era increíble como había vivido esos meses así, ¡no encontraba nada! Entre las cosas de Tobio encontraba las propias, pero simplemente ver las cosas del oji azul le molestaba y le daban ganas de volver a llorar.

Tras un par de horas, finalmente sintió que estaba listo. Si olvidaba algo, no era tan importante entonces. O de otra forma, no lo habría olvidado. Suspiro. Colocando una carta de despedida sobre la mesa en las que tantas veces comieron juntos... y donde incluso se habían entregado.

Miro a su alrededor una última vez. Sintiendo nostalgia, pensando en cuanto había amado el departamento, pero que ahora le causaba solo dolor.

Cerro la puerta con pesar, esperando que quizá Tobio fuera feliz con esa otra persona y que el apartamento ahora creara nuevas memorias... desgraciademente, sin él. Sin Hinata Shoyo.

* * *

Y termino esta semana AU con un bello angst KageHina. Considere seriamente hacerlo BokuAka peeeero, yo quería sacar un angst de este y esa ship para mi es demasiado hermosa como para hacerle algo terrible... y por eso elegí KageHina para hacerlos sufrir :3c

Me alegra decir que estamos por terminar, queda la recta final, solo tres días más!


	29. Surprise!

Jamas creyó llegar a una situación así en su vida. Ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños. Y sin embargo, allí estaba.

Era tan extraño. Pero admitía que le gustaba.

Había sospechado algo hacia unos días cuando el pecoso se quedaba hablando con su madre más de lo normal. O cuando aparecía en la casa de repente y se asustaba al verlo. Era fácil saber cuando Yamaguchi le ocultaba algo.

Creía que tenía que ver con el hecho de lo sucedido hacia unas semanas en la fiesta. Pero al parecer el pecoso no se comportaba sospechoso por eso. Y ahora todo tenía sentido.

Principalmente cuando al llegar a su casa encontro todo oscuro. Al avanzar hasta la salita las luces se encendieron y estaba allí su mamá, su hermano y por supuesto, Tadashi.

Era un poco estúpido, pero había olvidado su propio cumpleaños. Y sin embargo, Tadashi se las había ingeniado para prepararle una pequeña fiesta. Agradeció el detalle de no invitar a alguno de sus compañeros del club.

Se había divertido aunque no lo admitiera. Le habían gustado los regalos aunque no lo admitiera. Pero principalmente había adorado que sin importar cuanto sucediera, su amor platónico no dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Y quizá algún día se atrevería a confesarselo, pero ese día, no sería hoy.

* * *

Algo corto, pero no tengo demasiada imaginación hoy... y debería estar haciendo tarea btw. ¡Dos días más!


	30. National Championships

Jamás creyeron que escuchar el silbato sería uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Sobre todo, cuando anunciaba el final del partido. Uno que habían ganado.

Era fantástico y tenían miles de razones para festejar, no era para menos. Acababan de ganar las nacionales. Esa que tanto trabajo les había costado llegar.

Volteo al frente, donde Kageyama y Hinata gritaban emocionados. El peli naranja abrazando al azabache, sin poder creer que habían ganado. Un poco más atrás, Yamaguchi no se había contenido y de igual manera abrazaba al rubio, pues había hecho un excelente trabajo bloqueando.

Todo era felicidad ¿cierto?

Nishinoya estaba feliz, demasiado. Pero no podía evitar sentirse triste. Dirigió esta vez su mirada a las gradas en donde los vio. A los chicos de tercer año... que se habían graduado un año antes.

Miro directamente a su novio, pues aunque se había graduado no planeaba dejarlo escapar. El alto chico le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

Ambos pensando que ese triunfo hubiera sido incluso más satisfactorio, si lo hubieran podido compartir... un año atrás.

* * *

Acabo de recordar porque el de College/Uni lo había marcado AsaNoya, porque ese sería angst y este fluff... peero por mis cambios de ships, termine dejandolo en angst... mañana es el último!


	31. The End-Future

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, no quería levantarse aún. Girando en el mismo sitio, para ver a su novio que dormía plácidamente. Jugueteó con sus oscuros cabellos, divertido. Admirando como caían suavemente sobre su rostro, definitivamente cuando dormía no era tan espeluznante... y bueno, ya lo había comprobado veces anteriores. Pero con el paso de los años, Tobio había dejado de ser tan _aterrador_ y Hinata podía admitir que simplemente era un cachorrito - aunque si el azabache le escuchaba probablemente lo mataría-.

Kageyama abrió los ojos molesto, pues sentía la invasión de su privacidad, pero no era alguien molesto. Al contrario, era al único chico al que le permitiría hacer eso.

-¿Qué hora es? - Tobio se había sentado en la cama, buscando su celular, el peli naranja simplemente se recostó nuevamente

-Tarde - respondió, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para volver a dormir

Kageyama volteo a verlo molesto. Encendió su celular y lanzo un grito al ver lo tarde que era. Se puso de pie velozmente y corrió al armario, para tomar un par de prendas y correr al baño. Shoyo lo miraba divertido, sin quererle decir que el horario cambiaba ese día y en realidad era una hora más temprano.

Una vez el azabache salió del baño, Hinata entró con extrema tranquilidad, molestando aun más a su novio.

-Shoyo, se nos hace tarde. ¿Qué no quieres ver a los senpai? - le pregunto, obteniendo un emocionado movimiento de cabeza del peli naranja - ¡Pues muevete! - exclamo y le empujo dentro, para que se apresurara.

Finalmente, después de muchas discusiones y risas del más pequeño lograron salir de la que era su casa. Un hogar de ambos. Su _santuario_, donde nadie podía juzgarlos o discriminarlos. Era su lugar más preciado, en donde comunmente los ahora ex-alumnos del club de volley de la preparatoria de Karasuno se runían. Pero esta vez no, esta vez irían a _inaugurar_ la nueva casa de Asahi y Yu.

Mientras el azabache conducía su flamante auto último modelo, Shoyo observo el camino desde la ventanilla del copiloto. Pensando en cuanto adoraba a sus amigos y que sin duda alguna, no sería tan feliz con Tobio si nunca los hubieran conocido.

* * *

Ahora que ya lo termine no quiero que termine ;v; me divertí tanto, sufrí tanto, pero me gusto tanto este reto... espero que al igual que yo, hayan disfrutado de él :33

Como dije en capitulos pasados, uno que otro me gusto y probablemente haga un fic de allí (pero tardaré, quiero concentrarme en terminar uno y ya avanzaré en los que tengo pendientes). Pero el que si es seguro que haré será el 18, el del Annual School Festival :33 así que solo pido paciencia uvu porque llegué al fandom de haikyuu para quedarme!


End file.
